The present disclosure relates to an electronic oscillator circuit that can generate electric oscillation signals.
An oscillator is an electronic circuit that generates an oscillation signal having a constant oscillation frequency. An oscillator is required to have a reliable oscillation frequency. The oscillator must maintain a constant oscillation frequency regardless of the changes in the external conditions such as variations in temperature and power supply voltage. A challenge to the oscillator circuit design is to provide oscillation signal that can have stable oscillation frequency in the presence of temperature and supply voltage variations. While some oscillatory circuit designs attempt to compensate temperature variations, the circuit designs are complex and not easy to implement. It is therefore desirable to develop a simple and easy-to-implement oscillator circuit that can produce oscillation signals having constant oscillation frequency.